fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osiris Uroboros
) Matter Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Gizagiza no Mi |debut= Chapter 30 (Silhouette) Chapter 85 (Actual) |image gallery= no }} Osiris Uroboros (オシリス・ユーロボロス Oshirisu Yūroborosu) is a , and a member of the Ten Shogun. Commonly referred to by his alias, the Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā), he is known for his unconventional methods, brilliant mind as well as his reckless, nihilistic and outright criminal behaviour. Appearance To go with his strange mannerisms and eccentric personality, Osiris's appearance is quite intimidating and noticeable, resembling a skeleton or some sort of demon. His entire body is painted white and black. His face is painted white with the exception of a black T-shape in the centre of his face covering everything but his nose and his lower chin. He wears a golden frame around his face which end at his chin and leads into a long golden protrusion. His blue is styled around this golden frame, turning inward and downward so as to appear almost like horns or a ceremonial headdress. He also wears a large and thick purple scarf around his neck. His general appearance can be likened to that of an Egyptian Pharaohs. Without his traditional makeup it is revealed that he has a tan skin tone, honey-gold eyes and blue, spiky hair that is relatively short. His lithe but muscular body is littered with scars, many of which are self inflicted. Considering his actual age (47), he appears very young, looking no more than in his early thirties, with clear and healthy-looking skin. Personality Osiris is quite an oddity as in a world of magic, he displays himself as a man of science. Though his personality is reminiscent of the archetype, whether or not he is actually insane is up for debate. He is observed to be quite a complex character, expressing immense interest and passion for science but at the same time a pessimistic, almost nihilistic outlook on life. He is something of an anti-totalitarian, as he does not like taking orders from others, and seems to dislike people with authority and government officials. His alliance with the Yosumi is simply to provide him excellent facilities and test subjects. He has shown that he is more than willing to disregard rules, laws and social norms if it is necessary to complete a task or achieve an objective. In fact the list of laws he has broken is so expensive that his colleagues whilst working at the Magic Council filled so many complaints about him that he was reassigned to the Garrison. He is quite brutal and seems to be homicidal, possessing a casual disregard for human life. He also appears to a little bit sadistic and during battle he likes to intimidate people, making weird faces and crude comments to invoke a reaction. As a genius inventor and scientist, he respects prolific figures in the scientific community, expressing interest in recruiting the brilliant Elias Friedemann. Relationships Osiris has taken a great interest in Kain because of his superhuman physical prowess, which he has apparently attainted from nothing more than a rigorous training regime. He seeks to experiment on him in the hopes of discovering how to enhance human potential. |-| }} History Synopsis War Lord arc He is mentioned during the meeting and his silhouette is shown working in a lab somewhere with manic laughter in the background. It is later revealed he didn't bother attending the meeting, even though he had the means to quickly get there and back. Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Modified Physiology: Osiris has conducted various experiments on his own body. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Great Pain Tolerance': *'Enhanced Senses': *'Regeneration': Through an unknown process, Osiris has attained the ability to regenerate destroyed cells at a rate that is sufficient to heal from a dismembered limb in only a few minutes. Ways of Combat Expert Swordsman Specialist: Though he does not consider himself a combat-type, Osiris is quite skilled in the usage of his sword. Magical Abilities High Magic Power: *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Super Archive ( Sūpā Ākaibu): Is a Caster Magic that allows Osiris to convert large amounts of information into magical data, which can then be stored. This magic enables him to gain access to previously stored information at any time he chooses. Matter Magic ( Matta Meejiku lit. Material Magic): Osiris can manipulate matter to a considerable degree. The prominent limitation of this magic is that it cannot be sued to directly manipulate the matter of a living subject. Assorted Others Genius intellect: Osiris possesses undeniable genius-level intellect, capable of creating complex scientific inventions even with in short periods of time and with limited resources. He has knowledge of various scientific fields including but not limited to psychology, chemistry, physics, biology, biochemistry and robotics. He also has an advanced understanding of the . Though he has a penchant for creating dangerous biological and chemical weapons, he describes these creations as "messy". He is quite insightful and good at reading people and situations as well as planning several moves ahead of his opposition. Excellent Businessman: Osiris has displayed competency in the business world, creating and running several successful business models in his life. As an objective thinker, he understand the process of supply and demand. he currently sells various drugs and products to customer's from the large and influential Gokudo to Dark Guild's and small gangs. Equipment Gizagiza no Mesu ( Gizagiza no Mesu lit. Jagged Scalpel): Inventions Sūpā Suteroido lit. Strength Adaptogen): *'Poison': **'Poison Gas': *'Paralyzing Drug': |-| Tools= |-| Magical Items= *'Magic Amplification Device': |-| Others= *'Teleportation Device': Osiris has constructed a teleportation device capable of transporting substantially more mass than any variation of teleportation before. |-| }} Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Osiris's physical appearance is based off of Mayuri Kurotsuchi from the "Bleach" series. *Osiris is often likened to a snake. *Osiris is voiced by . *In , Osiris is the god of life, death, the flooding of the Nile and the afterlife. This references the character's outfits likeness to an Egyptian Pharaoh. *Despite his silhouette being shown in Chapter 30, Osiris does not make an actual appearance until Chapter 85, 55 chapters later. This is the longest a character has had from appearing as a silhouette and actually being featured.